Indirect Kiss
by xheartless-huggerx
Summary: The Italian brothers go to the mall to spend some time together. Human names used. Lovino S.Italy xFeliciano N.Italy . R&R.


A/N- Hello~ sorry if this story kind of has little good points to arguments and little rationality to it… I wrote it at 2 in the morning please forgive me. ^.^;; Oh yeah and I'm writing a sleepover story on Hetalia, and I need some **AWESOME TRUTH OR DARES, AND WOULD YOU RATHER'S! **Please write them in a reply to this story or send me a PMs, thank you! (Prussia commands you! For the sake of him being in the story .)

(Btw the people attending are Poland, America, Germany, France, China, Canada, Lithuania, England, N. Italy, and maybe Latvia and Sealand, or Prussia)

**WARNING: CONTAINS ITA-CEST! THAT MEANS N. ITALY x S. ITALY! WHICH IS YOAI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia. If I did, it wouldn't have 'implied' yoai. ;) Oh and I don't own ICEE either xD

The alarm clock buzzed several times before a drowsy, annoyed Lovino rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. As the brown haired man dressed, he remembered what he planned to do today with his brother. The older Italian had felt that he'd been neglecting to spend time with his younger brother and didn't want Feliciano to hate him. He sighed to himself. _If he only knew…_

Once they arrived at their destination, Feliciano had sprung out of the car, impatient for his older brother to get out of the driver's seat.*

"Ve~! Yaaay! We're going to the mall~!" the young Italian cried excitedly. Lovino smiled softly as he slid out of the car, happy that he wasn't disappointed.

"Yeah, no kidding, now let's go." The older Italian said as he started off towards the mall, ahead of his brother.

"Ve~! Wait up!"

After wandering through the mall, and Lovino becoming a public disturbance (_'What the hell do they mean 'swearing is a disturbance?' Bullshit!_'), Lovino had decided to buy himself a drink, particularly an ICEE™. ** While he slurped the slush, Feliciano glanced over at him; a mischievous idea had hatched in his mind.

"Ve~ Brother could I have a sip, please?"

Lovino sighed, handed him the drink, and mumbled, "Fine, but just a little sip, I bought this for me."

The younger man smiled and lightly sipped the drink.

"Grazie!" Italy said with a smile as he handed the drink back to his older companion. The brown haired man grunted and began to take another sip when the younger Italian spoke.

"Ve~ you know, that's an indirect kiss."

Lovino nearly spat out the mouthful of liquid, when he remembered they were in public. At the mall, were he wasn't particularly liked by the security guards from past experiences.

"Wh-what?" The shocked man stammered.

"That's an indirect kiss~" the younger man said putting a finger to his own lips. The older Italian felt his face prickle with heat.

"No way, that is most defiantly not an indirect kiss." Lovino stated, still blushing.

"Ve~ but it was!"

"An indirect kiss still involves two lips touching! Besides, this doesn't even feel like your lips!" Lovino countered, flustered.

"Do you know what my lips feel like?" Feliciano shot back. Lovino hesitated.

"Well, no…"

"See you have no proof!" Feliciano said in a singsong tone.

"Well," Romano started, "Let's see." He took a large, slightly overly dramatic slurp of the ICEE.

"Okay, so that feels like plastic straw." He stated, making the younger Italian giggle.

"And this," he said turning to his younger companion, leaned over and placed his lips butterfly-light onto the younger man's pair. Feliciano smiled softly and kissed him back. After what seemed to be forever, but was only a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"And this," Lovino said breathily, "feels like love."

The younger auburn haired man smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ve~ hey Lovi…"

"Yeah?"

"Could I have another sip?"

*Extended Ending*

"Hey! PDA***! That's against the rules!" A British officer, by the name of Arthur Kirkland, yelled at the pair.

"Shit, the police. Ugh, even worse _that _guy." Lovino said glancing over at the guard that was headed their way.

"Ve~ Brother shouldn't we just wait for the police man to give us the fine?" Feliciano said as his brother pulled him away into a crowd.

"No way in hell!" Lovino said as he intertwined their fingers. Feliciano smiled blissfully as they ran off towards the exit with Sir Kirkland pursuing, and failing, them. 

(pointless)Footnotes:

*Is it just me, or does everyone who's driving take longer to get out of the car?

** why an ICEE? Cuz I'm really craving one .

***PDA- Public Display of Affection

A/N- Yeah this was really a lot of dialogue, and a little bit of OoC Romano, but I think it was fun to write :D and I blame all this fluff on my friend…she's so…fluffy… R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
